Iggy Pop
|Wykonywany utwór=„The Passenger” |Edycja=Druga }} Iggy Pop, właśc. James Newell Osterberg Jr. (ur. 21 kwietnia 1947 w Muskegon) – amerykański muzyk, wokalista, autor tekstów, aktor filmowy. Jeden z najważniejszych pionierów punk rocka i prekursor nowej fali. Nazwany został „ojcem chrzestnym punka” (Godfather of punk). W 1995 brytyjski magazyn Mojo umieścił pierwsze trzy albumy jego zespołu The Stooges, Fun House i Raw Power na liście 100 najwybitniejszych albumów wszech czasów, z czego debiutancki album został sklasyfikowany na 79. miejscu tego zestawienia, drugi na 98, zaś trzeci na 16. miejscu. Na tej samej liście umieszczono również solowy album Iggy’ego zatytułowany Lust For Life. Został sklasyfikowany na 44. miejscu. W 2003 otrzymał we Francji Order Sztuki i Literatury. W 2009 wokalista został sklasyfikowany na 17. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według Roadrunner Records. W 2010 amerykański magazyn Rolling Stone sklasyfikował go wraz z zespołem The Stooges na 76. miejscu 100 najwybitniejszych artystów w historii muzyki. W 2010 wraz z zespołem The Stooges został uhonorowany miejscem w Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W 2012 jego pierwszy album z zespołem The Stooges został sklasyfikowany na 185. miejscu 500 najlepszych albumów wszech czasów według Rolling Stone. Na tej samej liście znalazł się również album Fun House z 1970, który umieszczono na 191. miejscu. Życiorys *Wczesne lata Urodził się w Muskegon w stanie Michigan jako syn Louelli (z domu Christensen; 1917–1996) i Jamesa Newella Österberga Sr. (1921–2007), byłego nauczyciela języka angielskiego w szkole średniej i trenera baseballa w Fordson High School w Dearborn. Ma pochodzenie niemieckie, angielskie i irlandzkie po ojcu, a norweskie i duńskie po przodkach matki. Jego ojciec został adoptowany przez szwedzką rodzinę i przyjął nazwisko Österberg. Dorastał w Ypsilanti. W 1965 ukończył Pioneer High School w Ann Arbor. Uczęszczał do University of Michigan, jednak porzucił studia. *Kariera Na przełomie lat 60. i 70. XX wieku należał do The Stooges, grupy rockowej, w której był wokalistą i liderem. Zespół z powodu swoich koncertów zyskał złą sławę. Pop na scenie szokował publiczność dzikością swego zachowania, prowokacyjnymi odzywkami, samookaleczeniem, obnażaniem się. The Stooges, założony w 1967, dziś jest uznawany za jednego z pionierów punk rocka, jednak w okresie działalności nie odnosił wielkich sukcesów i rozpadł się w 1974, także z powodu kłopotów Popa z narkotykami. Karierę solową Pop rozpoczął w 1977, dzięki wydatnej pomocy Davida Bowiego, producenta kilku jego płyt – The Idiot w marcu i Lust For Life we wrześniu. Nowe nagrania jak „China Girl” (w maju 1977) mogły zaskoczyć jego dotychczasowych fanów – Pop nie bał się ruszyć w spokojniejsze, na niektórych z późniejszych płyt wręcz popowe rejony. Jednak o tym, że muzyk nie zapomniał o swych korzeniach mogą świadczyć choćby płyty z przełomu tysiącleci: Avenue B i Beat 'Em Up. W 2003 The Stooges zostało reaktywowane w niemal oryginalnym składzie, oprócz basisty Mike’a Watta, który zastąpił zmarłego w 1975 Dave’a Alexandre’a. W tym składzie zespół w 2006 nagrał, a w 2007 wydał płytę The Weirdness. 6 stycznia 2009 w wieku 60 lat zmarł na atak serca gitarzysta Ron Asheton. Po niemal rocznej przerwie w koncertowaniu The Stooges postanowili powrócić do grania z Jamesem Williamsonem, który grał w The Stooges głównie w latach 1972-1974, kiedy to Ron Asheton grał w zespole na gitarze basowej. Stooges nagrało wtedy Raw Power z takimi utworami jak Search and destroy, czy Gimme Danger. Po powrocie Williamsona do składu, Stooges ogrywają głównie utwory z tej płyty, wzbogacone utworami z Metallic K.O. – gdzie też udzielał się Williamson – i kilkoma kawałkami z wcześniejszego okresu. W tym składzie w 2013 zespół wydał płytę Ready to Die. W 2014, po nagłej śmierci perkusisty Scotta Ashetona (który zmarł podobnie jak jego brat na zawał), Iggy Pop na rok zawiesił koncertowanie. W 2015 powrócił do koncertowania po Europie i obu Amerykach, tym razem solo z muzykami, z którymi występował podczas trasy promocyjnej do płyty Blah Blah Blah. Pierwszy koncert w nowym składzie zagrał 27 czerwca w Holandii na festiwalu Down the Rabbit Hole. 13 listopada 2015 ukazała się płyta Kylie Minogue Kylie Christmas (wyd. Parlaphone/Warner Bros), na której wziął udział w nagraniu utworu „Christmas Wrapping”. W 2016 powrócił z solową płytą Post Pop Depression, nagraną z pokolenie młodszym Joshua Homme, znanym z zespołu Queens of the Stone Age. W Polsce spotkały go entuzjastyczne recenzje, zwrócono także uwagę na znakomitą formę koncertową niemal 69-letniego muzyka. Grał też w filmach Jima Jarmuscha, Arizona Dream, Trainspotting czy Porachunki, do którym komponował także muzykę i piosenki. Spotykał się z Diane Bishop (1960), Kathy Asheton (1968), Nico (1969), Sable Starr (1971), Lori Mattox (1972) i Bebe Buell (1973). W 1968 ożenił się z Wendy Weissberg, lecz 25 listopada 1969 ich ślub został anulowany. W latach 1984–1998 był żonaty z Suchi Asano. W listopadzie 2008 poślubił Ninę Alu. Odznaczenia * Officier Orderu Sztuki i Literatury – Francja, 2003 Dyskografia Nagrania solowe * The Idiot (1977) * Kill City (1977) * Lust for Life (1977) * New Values (1979) * Soldier (1980) * Party (1981) * Zombie Birdhouse (1982) * Blah Blah Blah (1986) * Instict (1988) * Brick by Brick (1990) * American Caesar (1993) * Naughty Little Doggie (1996) * Avenue B (1999) * Beat ’Em Up (2001) * Skull Ring (2003) * Préliminaires (2009) * Après (2012) * Post Pop Depression (2016) Albumy koncertowe * TV Eye Live 1977 * Berlin 91 1994 * Best of...Live 1996 Składanki * Pop Music 1996 * Nude & Rude: The Best of Iggy Pop 1996 * A Million in Prizes: The Anthology 2005 Filmografia Kompozytor * Repo Man (1984) * Tales from the Crypt (1989–1996) * Arizona Dream (1993) z Goranem Bregoviciem * The Brave (1997) obsada aktorska Zobacz też * Marcin Przybylski Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji